User talk:TheAtomicLight
Welcome Hi, welcome to , ! Thanks for your edit to the Darkwing Duck (character) page. If you are interested in helping out more, that would be most appreciated. Here's some advice to help you get started if you're going to stick around and join the community. * Please ' every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! * ' ' and ' ' are a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing and where you can help. * Kindly do read about our editing standards by visiting the editing guidelines and the rulebook. It'd be great if we could all be on one page! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 17:58, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Highlighting episodes :Thank you for your kind words! :Right now, I prefer quotation marks for every title except the super-singular ones. So, quotation marks are right in about 95% of the cases. :As for your request for DDtD, you have permission to change it. Plz do so too for Just Us Justice Ducks 1 & 2. So you know, I've only been working here for a year and done so alone and there was quite a lot of "junk" when I came here and I haven't gotten around to sorting everything out yet. There's no reason those pages are where they are but that they were there when I started editing and I haven't gotten around to doing much with them yet. It's good having someone else help with cleaning up. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:35, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I'll try to do what I can, and try to make it a bit less lonely. Are we supposed to have a cast list on each episode page (like how it is on "Darkly Dawns the Duck")? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 22:27, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :Yes on the cast list, but no on the example. You might have noticed that page is "stolen" from Wikipedia and has yet to be completely rewritten to the standards of this wiki. For an example on how to do cast lists, see "Orange Is the New Purple" or "Son of the Return of the Revenge of the 3-D Man". The characters are to be listed in order of appearance and since they are to be listed only once, the name of their first appearance is the only one to be listed. Ie, if Drake shows up before Darkwing in an episode, only Drake Mallard will be listed and not Darkwing Duck. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:29, June 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Hmmm.. despite the fact that Darwking is the main character? But what about actually having a voice cast list for the episodes, as well? I find it helpful to know who's voicing the characters. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 10:15, June 21, 2016 (UTC) On "Water Way to Go", the short description header is "Synopsis," while the full description is "Full Recap." This is not the case on other pages. I gave the editing policies a read-through, and nothing was said about it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 11:05, June 21, 2016 (UTC) "Darkly Dawns the Duck" doesn't have a page on Wikipedia, so I don't know how much of it was copied from them. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 12:19, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Drake's not someone different than Darkwing and the link goes to the same page. I'm assuming the summaries are enough to make clear why Drake and Darkwing aren't both in the cast list. Voice actors are mentioned only on voice actor pages and on character pages, not on episode pages unless it is somehow relevant to the context of the episode. I would not know of any such cases in DWD, though. :::"Water Way to Go" is one of many pages I have yet to get around to (re)writing. Better examples what to strive for are "Slime Okay, You're Okay" and "Fraudcast News". And Wikipedia used to have a "Darkly Dawns the Duck", but it was deleted. Much of this wiki's Liquidator and Megavolt pages are also from there and have since been deleted from Wikipedia. Mind that I have nothing to do with the article copying in the first place - it was all already here when I came in. :::Lastly, no character infoboxes. While a standard on wikis, my opinion is that they generally fail to find a working middle ground and do not add anything. Fiction infoboxes come with lots of technical info like production code and ISBN number, but characters only have voice actors as technical info and then by far most characters either have no voice actor or the voice actor is unknown. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:29, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I've looked at "Fraudcast News", and that looks good enough. But I was wondering if we could have a short description as a lead in, too, instead of having to read through the entire summary to know what the episode is about. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:35, June 21, 2016 (UTC)